1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, a non-transitory computer-readable medium, and test data.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus including a document reading section and an image forming section. The document reading section reads a document image placed on a paper placement table and generates image data. The image forming section forms an image on a sheet of paper on the basis of the image data generated by the document reading section. The image forming section includes a memory that stores test data representing a test image. The test image is an image which is to be formed on a sheet of paper having a size larger than the size of the paper placement table, which is to be used to obtain correction amounts that are to be used in image correction, which has regions, and which includes multiple identification images in a case where the entire test image is planned to be read by performing, multiple times, an operation of placing a sheet of paper on which the test image is formed on the paper placement table in such a manner that one of portions of the sheet of paper is placed on the paper placement table and the other portions of the sheet of paper are present outside the paper placement table and of reading an image that is formed on the portion of the sheet of paper placed on the paper placement table and that is included in one of the regions of the test image, while the sheet of paper placed on the paper placement table is being changed from one orientation to another orientation among multiple orientations. Each of the multiple identification images is an image which is formed on the portion of the sheet of paper that is placed on the paper placement table so as to have a corresponding one of the multiple orientations and which is to be used to determine a corresponding one of the regions of the test image. The multiple identification images are dispersively disposed in the test image so that each of the multiple identification images is included in the portion of the sheet of paper which is placed on the paper placement table so as to have a corresponding one of the multiple orientations. The image forming section has a test-image formation mode in which the test image based on the test data stored in the memory is formed on a sheet of paper having a size larger than the size of the paper placement table. The image forming section further includes a correction-amount calculation unit and a correction-amount memory. The correction-amount calculation unit calculates the correction amounts, which are to be used in image correction, on the basis of image data representing the test image which has been read by repeatedly performing the operation of placing a sheet of paper on which the test image has been formed in the test-image formation mode on the paper placement table in such a manner that one of portions of the sheet of paper is placed on the paper placement table and the other portions of the sheet of paper are present outside the paper placement table and of reading an image that is included in one of the regions of the test image. The correction-amount memory stores the correction amounts calculated by the correction-amount calculation unit. The image forming section forms, on a sheet of paper, an image that has been corrected on the basis of the correction amounts stored in the correction-amount memory.